


Bay 港灣

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Erik在自己的宿舍裡撿到了一隻貓，或者更準確地說，是Charles的貓。





	1. Chapter 1

Erik瞪著眼前的橘色虎斑貓，後者絲毫沒有闖入者被屋主抓住後該有的危機感，當著他的面打了一個大大的哈欠。

 

那個動作讓牠脖子上原本被毛皮遮住的項圈露了出來，Erik鬆開原本箝制著貓兒的手，轉而用腋下夾住牠，騰出一隻手翻看吊牌上的訊息。

 

牌子是常見的金屬吊牌，因為一直藏在毛皮中所以並不冰冷。Erik拿起那個牌子，讀起上頭的字。

 

吊牌上的字很小，Erik必須很費勁才能看清楚上面到底寫著什麼。

 

『我是Garfield，如果我迷路了，請打給Charles。』

 

這段字的下面用更小的字刻著一串數字，Erik再次把虎斑貓舉到眼前，「Garfield？」他試探性地喚道。

 

「喵。」貓兒回答。

 

這個動作毫無理智可言，Erik再次把Garfield——假設那真的是牠的名字的話——夾回腋下，避免對方對自己的宿舍造成更大的破壞，走到流理台邊拿起手機。

 

電話的另外一頭倒是接得很快，「這裡是Xavier。」一個年輕的男人道，聽起來有些心不在焉。

 

「請問是Charles嗎？」Erik謹慎地問。

 

「是的。」男人回答，聲音中少了制式化，多了些困惑，「請問是……？」

 

「我是Erik Lehnsherr。」Erik回答，不是很確定自己要怎麼解釋眼前的一切，畢竟人們不是每一天都能在自己家裡逮到一隻闖進自己公寓裡的貓。「你的貓在我這裡。」

 

……而這真的不應該聽起來這麼像綁架。

 

「噢我的天，Garfield。」Charles驚呼，完全沒有意識到剛剛那句話有多麼奇怪，「牠又偷跑出去了？我希望牠沒有給你造成什麼麻煩。」

 

「牠吃了一些食物。」Erik乾巴巴地道，不明白怎麼樣的主人會連自己的貓走丟了都不知道，「但除此之外沒什麼太嚴重的。」

 

電話的那一端發出一個類似嗆笑的聲音，「是的，那聽起來很像Garfield。」Charles輕咳一聲，再次開口的時候聲音已經恢復正常，「我會去接他，但是我得先回家拿牠的籠子，你介不介意把你的地址給我？或是任何你方便的地方都可—」Charles猛地停頓，「等等，你的確住在曼哈頓島上，對吧？」

 

「對。」Erik回答，看了眼烤箱上的時鐘，「我可以在一個小時後跟你在哥倫比亞大學碰面。」

 

「哥倫比亞大學？」Charles重複，聲音裡充滿了驚訝。

 

「對，哥倫比亞大學，」Erik擰起眉，「那會是一個問題嗎？」

 

「不，完全不會。」Charles飛快地道。

 

「很好，我們可以在公車站碰面，就在西116街跟百老匯的交街口，應該不會太難找。」

 

「聽起來很棒，」Charles回道，Erik正準備掛斷電話，電話中又傳來Charles的聲音，「還有，Erik？」

 

Erik將手機放回耳邊，「什麼？」

 

「謝謝你幫我找到Garfield。」Charles輕柔地道。

 

Erik抿唇，行程被打亂的怒氣奇異地消散，「這沒什麼。」

 

※

 

帶Garfield出門比Erik原先所預想得要難得多，首先，他沒有任何可以讓他把貓兒裝進去又能保證貓兒不跑走的東西，再加上宿舍裡不准養寵物——為了這他還特地上網查了宿舍關於寵物的規定，在這之前他從來沒有這個需求——所以就算他願意去找人借，也沒有人能夠借他一個籠子。

 

後來他在網路上查到緊急情況時，人們會把寵物放在洗衣袋裡。那能夠有效地防止牠們亂跑，又能保障牠們的呼吸。

 

所以Erik從洗衣籃中拿出了一個洗衣袋，並在把掙扎的貓兒塞進去的時候盡量不讓自己去想這個行為看起來有多麼糟糕。

 

帶貓兒出門的問題就這樣解決了，但另外一個問題隨之而來。這小小的不速之客對於自己被塞進洗衣袋這件事顯然不這麼高興，完全不肯合作，在洗衣袋裡喵喵叫個不停，活像Erik虐待牠似的。

 

Erik想找食物安撫牠，又不知道有哪些人類的食物是貓兒可以吃的，只能把不斷掙扎的貓兒抱在懷裡，笨拙地試圖安撫牠。

 

所以那讓原本簡單的旅程變得格外困難，他帶著Garfield走過走廊，一邊希望貓兒發出的聲音不會吵到太多的人，讓人誤以為Erik虐待動物，那麼Charles大概就得來警局領Garfield了。一路上還算順利，但當到了宿舍外的站牌等待接駁車的時候，Erik真的非常、非常地希望自己剛剛跟Charles約的地點是宿舍樓下而非是學校。

 

研究可以等，他的同事們完全有能力獨自應付一個下午的研究而不搞砸一切，但是這個—

 

當他懷中的貓兒在不斷地喵喵叫時，他真的很難掩飾他懷中的洗衣袋裡裝著一隻貓的事實。這真的看起來非常糟糕，尤其是他居住的宿舍是專供教職人員使用，所以跟他一起等車的人在某種程度上全是他的同事的時候。

 

在彷彿永恆過後，接駁車終於來了。他抱著貓兒上了車——毫不易外地換來司機驚訝的眼神——如釋重負地找了一個窗邊的位置坐下。

 

「拜託別再叫了。」他咕噥，在接駁車平穩地開始行駛後用手指逗弄著腿上的貓兒，「你很快就會看到Charles了。」

 

貓兒好像聽懂了那個名字，睜著大大的眼睛看著他。這是一隻備受寵愛的貓兒，Erik沒養過貓，但不是所有的貓都會擁有這麼光滑的皮毛，也不是所有的貓都會這麼不怕人類。他戳了戳貓兒的肚子，開始有點好奇什麼樣的人會養出這樣的一隻貓兒。

 

一個年輕的男人。

 

Charles的聲音聽起來很年輕，至少比Erik還要年輕上幾歲。他想到Charles接起電話時的漫不經心，以及之後短暫的笑聲。那必定是一個很善於與人相處的人，Erik在與陌生人說話時從不感到舒適，但Charles卻可以讓一切變得容易。

 

「喵。」Garfield說。

 

Erik搔了搔牠的下巴，牠歪過頭，再次露出頸下那塊金屬的吊牌。Erik的手隔著網袋觸碰到吊牌上的刻痕，他的指尖輕輕地滑過那些字，一邊在心中讀出那些字。

 

『我是Garfield，如果我迷路了，請打給Charles。』


	2. Chapter 2

車子進站的時候Charles還沒來，考慮到Erik預先多留了時間，這倒不是Charles的錯。他抱著Garfield站在站牌，旁邊來來去去的學生讓Erik慢半拍地意識到秋季學期已經開始了。

 

大學是Erik每天都會來的，但是大學生活感覺起來卻已經是好久之前的事了。Erik隔著馬路看著對面的建築群，他的正對面就是學院步道，Erik每天工作都得經過這兒，穿過長長的步道到實驗室裡去。

 

他站在那裡試著回想他第一次到這間學校時的感覺，那時候不論是這個國家還是這個校園都這麼陌生。學校的委員會毫不猶豫就給了他終身職位，Erik並不擅長與孩子們相處，結果卻諷刺地在學校裡拿下了終身職位。

 

「喵。」

 

他懷中的貓兒動了動，Erik低下頭，看著那橘色的毛球往自己懷裡鑽，「你會冷嗎？」他問，拉開自己的外套拉鍊把貓兒包進去。

 

時間已經進入秋天，Erik沒覺得冷，杜塞道夫能比紐約冷得多，但誰也不曉得懷中的小傢伙耐不耐得住這個溫度。

 

貓兒沒再掙扎之後Erik掏出手機檢查了一下時間，大概是上課時間快到了，附近的學生開始少起來。Charles應該也快到了，距離他們約定的時間只差幾分鐘。Erik收起手機，四處張望，試著從周遭的人群中找到可能是Charles的人。

 

他很快就看到了Charles，後者拿著一個黑色的動物提袋所以非常好認。讓他感到驚訝的是Charles是從學校的方向跑來的，行人通行的號誌在這時亮了，Erik遲疑地跨越馬路，到馬路另外一端時剛好碰上Charles氣喘吁吁地停在自己面前。

 

「Erik，是嗎？我是Charles Xavier。」

 

Charles的手壓著腰側，半彎著身體大口大口地喘氣。他看起來狼狽不已，白皙的皮膚因為奔跑而泛著紅暈。通常人們在這種情況下會顯得焦慮或緊張，但Charles卻沒有給人這樣的感覺。

 

Erik沉默地等Charles喘過氣，幾秒鐘之後Charles總算緩過氣。他站直身體，隨手抹過掉落額前的髮絲，後者的頭髮是淺淺的褐色，雖然稍微整理過但還是能看出奔跑的痕跡。

 

Erik抱著Garfield看著眼前的人，Charles本人比他的聲音要顯得更年輕，但是他看起來卻也不像學生。學生不會穿著像他那樣老學究似的開襟毛衣，還是其實會？Erik太久沒有與學生接觸，一時間也想不起來學生平常都穿什麼上課。

 

「我希望你沒有等太久，停車場離這裡比我以為得還要遠。」Charles輕快地道。

 

「你在這裡上學？」Erik在對方將Garfield接過去時不太確定地問。

 

「什麼？」Charles愣了愣，驀地開始大笑起來。「不，Lehnsherr教授，我是你的同事，Charles Xavier教授，我在這裡教遺傳學。」

 

Erik不太確定自己該因為Charles知道自己是一名教授而驚訝，還是因為Charles也是一名教授而驚訝，最終他選擇了顯得較不無禮也與自己更相關的那一個，「你怎麼知道我也是教授？」

 

他雖然擁有終身職位，但他是不教書的，只在實驗室裡進行研究，除了與他一個部門的人，很少會有人知道他也是教授。

 

「我上網查的，事實上挺簡單的，整個哥倫比亞只有一個Erik Lehnsherr。」隔著洗衣袋跟Garfield玩起來的Charles漫不經心地告訴他。「我告訴過你別亂跑了，你不是每次都會這麼幸運碰上Erik這種好人。」他抬起頭看向Erik，看起來被逗樂了，「你怎麼會想到可以用洗衣袋？這太聰明了，我的朋友。」

 

「我上網查的。」Erik乾巴巴地說，沒弄明白他們怎麼就成了朋友，「我必須找個東西把牠裝起來。」

 

「是的，而且非常有先見之明，你不把牠裝起來牠能在你開車的時候跳到你身上。」Charles用手指頭逗弄著貓兒，橘色的貓兒隔著洗衣袋試著抓住他，卻屢屢因為袋子的隔絕而不成功。「淘氣的小貓。」Charles滿是喜愛地道，拉開洗衣袋把Garfield抱了出來。

 

貓兒親暱地蹭了蹭Charles，Erik幫著Charles把Garfield放進動物提袋裡，貓兒沒怎麼掙扎，也沒怎麼叫，Erik拿著空的洗衣袋，不禁開始思索自己剛剛的動作是不是太過粗魯，才惹得貓兒叫了一路。

 

「總之，」Charles將提袋放在腳邊，「謝謝你把Garfield送回來，我欠你一次，而且我確實知道這附近哪裡有好喝的咖啡，所以也許你願意賞臉？」

 

Erik搖搖頭，他去實驗室已經遲了。「我還有工作，」他說，「也許下一次吧。」

 

※

 

第二次遇到Charles還是在學院步道上，不過這次是在接近廣場的這一側。剛從實驗室出來的Erik獨自走在石磚路上，時間還不算太晚，但隨著時節進入秋天，天色已經開始有點暗了。

 

「Erik！Erik Lehnsherr！」

 

聽到自己名字的Erik回過頭，看見一個男人朝著自己跑來。他花了一點時間才想起來那是前陣子闖進自己宿舍的那隻貓的主人，又花了一點時間才想起來對方叫什麼。

 

「Xavier教授。」他微微頷首。

 

「叫我Charles，拜託，你都幫我顧過貓了，我們早就是可以稱呼對方名字的交情了。」Charles輕快地說，雖然聽起來沒錯但是事實上完全不是那樣。他在跟上Erik之後將步伐調整得與Erik一樣，「你剛從實驗室出來？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「幸運的傢伙，我不真的有時間能待在實驗室裡，我這學期排太多課了。」Charles聳了聳肩，但他的語氣跟動作卻完全不像是在抱怨，反而顯得很愉快。

 

「他們給我的職位是不需要教書的。」Erik解釋。

 

「真的？」Charles不可思議地問，「現在我不這麼確定了，教書事實上挺有趣的，你知道。」他拍了一下手，「你來當我的客座講師怎麼樣？課程大綱已經出去了，但我總是能做些調整的，你能當一次真正的教授，我的學生們也能聽一些第一手的研究結果。」

 

Erik連想都不用想就知道這件事完全不可行，「我對遺傳學一點概念也沒有。」

 

「我同時還教物理。」Charles說，不待Erik反應過來又補充，「還有心理，但是大部分都是遺傳學，那是最讓我驚豔的。」

 

Erik非常確定Charles是故意的，因為後者在他微微愣住以後開始大笑。倒不是說Erik之前沒遇過有超過一個學位的人，這樣的人在這個校園裡到處都是，他自己就同時擁有化學與物理的學位，但大多數擁有教職的人只會專精在一個科目上。

 

「你是故意這麼做的，對嗎？」

 

「非常地有觀察力，我的朋友。」Charles愉悅地說。

 

所以那是他怎樣在不知不覺中答應給Charles當客座講師的，時間不多，只要二十分鐘，Erik甚至可以在休息時間解決這件事，都不會占用到他的工作時間。

 

他們走到外面的馬路時Charles說會給Erik發郵件確定日期跟時間，Erik剛想給Charles自己的校內信箱就想到那些全是公開資訊，Charles可以很輕易地找到他的電子信箱。

 

「別忘了我還有你的電話，我把它存起來了，如果你想知道的話。」

 

這次Erik沒問Charles是怎知道的，就像他一開始想的那樣，Charles非常擅長判斷人們的想法，那讓他總是能夠像會讀心一樣知道人們在想什麼。

 

他們就這樣一起等回宿舍的接駁車，期間敲定了更多細節。接駁車來時Erik走上車，到一半才發現Charles還站在原地。

 

他朝Charles投去詢問的目光，Charles笑著對他搖了搖頭，「我搭另外一個方向。」

 

那說服了Erik，他進到車廂，找了一個空位坐下。

 

車子很快就發動了，Erik從口袋中拿出手機，在通訊紀錄那邊找了一會才找到Charles的號碼。他想了想，將那個快被自動刪除的號碼存進通訊錄，名字那裡打了C. Xavier。

 

接駁車這時正駛過哈萊姆河，位置已經很低的太陽在天空拉出一整片橘紅色的光線。Erik把手機收回口袋裡，慢半拍地想到，他們第一次見面時Charles分明說過他是從停車場過來的。


	3. Chapter 3

「Erik！」

 

正在等自己午餐的Erik朝聲音的方向望去，剛好看見手中拿著一個三明治的Charles朝自己走來。

 

「我沒想到會在這裡遇到你。」Charles驚喜地道。

 

「我來買午餐。」Erik簡單地說。他平常確實更習慣自己準備，但他家中的吐司剛好用完了，而他還沒有時間去採買。

 

藍色的眼睛彎成一道弧度，「是的，當然。」

 

Erik的食物在這時好了，他從店員的手中接過自己的三明治，跟著Charles朝收銀台的方向移動。

 

「你不會想要喝那個的，我的朋友，除非你喜歡咖啡跟糖的比例是一比一。」Charles在Erik伸手拿冷藏櫃裡的罐裝咖啡時開口阻止，那比例有效地讓Erik收回手。前者俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，「我的實驗室裡有咖啡機，也許你能跟我一起回去，然後我們看看我能做什麼。」

 

「你在實驗室裡放了一台咖啡機？」Erik懷疑地問。

 

Charles笑起來，在中午擁擠又吵雜的食堂裡顯得愉快過了頭，「在休息室裡，當然。」

 

他完全誤會了Erik的意思，但Erik沒跟他爭論，因為他忙了一整個早上，而他此時真的非常需要一杯咖啡。

 

他們依序付了錢，出了食堂之後Charles領著Erik走。這個時間點裡除了食堂，走廊倒是還算空曠，只有三三兩兩提早下課的學生在走動。

 

Charles的實驗室不算遠，但考慮到他們在同一個機構工作，不管去哪個實驗室都還算是步行距離。

 

他們的目的地在一條相對偏僻的走廊，Charles在一扇門前停下來，在密碼面板上輸入一串密碼，門開了之後是另一條走廊，他們繼續前進，直到另外一扇門前。

 

這扇門上也有一個密碼鎖，Charles很快地開了門，裡面是一間休息室，這到不令人意外。實驗室通常都會配一間休息室，有簡易的廚房與休息區，讓人能夠在這裡吃點東西甚至小睡一會，Erik工作的那間實驗室裡也有一間同樣格局的休息室，但是—

 

與他平時使用的那間休息室不同，這間休息室很明顯地被人重新布置過。一進門就是廚房，這點跟Erik實驗室的休息室一樣，但流理台旁的小型電器一應俱全，而不是只有學校原本配備的微波爐。房間角落的沙發跟矮桌倒是學校共用的款式，但上面放著幾個又大又蓬的抱枕，明顯不是學校提供的。

 

「Charles，你提早回來了。」沙發上坐著兩名年輕人，看起來比Charles更年輕一點，大概是在這裡工作的研究生，但考慮到Charles的年紀，很難說這兩個人會不會也是教授。

 

他們的面前擺著下到一半的棋盤跟吃到一半的食物，坐在靠牆的那一側，臉上有著雀斑的男孩率先跟他們打招呼。

 

「而你們兩個還在這裡。」Charles走進休息室，將手中的食物放在流理台上。

 

「我們決定多休息一會。」另外一個男孩說。

 

「差不多休息了一個半小時。」第一個男孩補充。

 

「休息夠了就回去工作。」Charles笑罵，轉過身跟Erik解釋，「他們是我的研究生，坐在裡面的是Sean，坐在外面的是Alex。」他再次轉回身體，朝兩個男孩道：「這是Lehnsherr教授，他今天會跟我一起吃午餐。」

 

「工作。」Sean說，拿著自己吃到一半的餐盒站起身，Alex聳了聳肩，也跟著拿著自己剩下的食物走了。

 

「你的研究生可以自由決定休息的長度？」Erik在兩個男孩回到實驗室裡之後忍不住問，他剛剛見到的一切是永遠都不會在他的實驗室裡發生的。

 

「他們是很聰明的孩子，適度的放鬆對他們有好處。」Charles漫不經心地道，一邊從櫥櫃中拿出咖啡豆，「濃縮？」

 

Erik點頭，看著Charles動作熟練地將咖啡豆放進咖啡機中。機器發出金屬研磨咖啡豆的聲音，磨成的粉末堆成小小的一座山丘。Charles把咖啡粉拿出來，壓平之後在出水口下面鎖緊。

 

咖啡的香味很快就瀰漫整個空間，Charles先幫Erik弄了一杯濃縮，又幫自己弄了一杯美式。他們在沙發——就是剛剛Sean跟Alex坐的那一張——上坐下來，Charles捧著自己的咖啡，大聲地嘆了口氣。

 

「你很享受生活。」Erik說，不是疑問，而是肯定。

 

「生命很短暫。」被巨大的馬克杯遮住半張臉的Charles回答，「所以為什麼不呢？」

 

「大部分的人不會把休息室變成這樣。」Erik說，第一次有了想笑的興致，認識Charles之後他似乎總是在經歷一些不可思議的東西。

 

「像我說的，為什麼不呢？」Charles問，在矮桌上放下馬克杯，拿起自己的三明治，開始剝起外層的包裝紙。

 

Erik學著Charles的動作在矮桌上放下馬克杯，他的視線剛好落在矮桌上下到一半的棋局。自從搬到美國之後他就很少跟人下棋，大概都有些生疏了。他下意識地看了一眼棋盤，黑子快輸了，但還沒有到不可挽回的地步。「想下一局嗎？」

 

「為什麼不呢？」Charles第三次說，於是Erik微笑起來。

 

※

 

「你是談戀愛了還是什麼嗎？」Emma突然問道。

 

「什麼？」正在回訊息的Erik抬頭看向自己的同事，一時沒聽懂。

 

Emma用眼神示意他手中的手機，「跟那個手機另外一端的人。」

 

Erik過慢地反應過來Emma在說什麼，「沒有，這只是工作。」

 

Emma挑眉，「透過簡訊？我以為你都用電子郵件處理跟工作有關的事。」

 

「還有手機。」Erik指出那個顯而易見的事實。

 

穿著白色套裝的女性教授翻了一個大大的白眼，「對，我跟你在一個實驗室裡一起工作了十個月，你從來沒有給過我你的號碼。」

 

「那是因為我們每天都會見面。」

 

手機在這時震動起來，Erik低下頭，剛好看見Charles傳來的最後一則訊息，「十分鐘後在廣場見？」

 

他輸入肯定的回覆，將手機放進口袋中，走過去拿自己的大衣。

 

「然後現在你要走了，你當然沒有在談戀愛。」Emma諷刺地說。

 

走到門口的Erik停下腳步，「妳喜歡咖啡嗎？」他若有所思地問。

 

「為什麼這麼問？」Emma警戒地反問，「我抱怨沒有你的電話號碼，不代表我想要跟你出去喝咖啡。」

 

「我沒有在問要不要妳出去喝咖啡。」Erik推開通往休息室的門，站在門邊說，「只是好奇我是不是唯一覺得這裡的咖啡糟糕透頂的人。」

 

「這就是為什麼我從來不喝這裡的咖啡。」Emma理所當然地回答，Erik都不知道自己一開始幹嘛問她。

 

他把Emma跟那些對於咖啡的糟糕回憶扔在身後，走出實驗室。外面的天色還亮著，但是因為接近傍晚已經有點涼。他把手放進大衣口袋，快步走向廣場。

 

他確實沒有騙Emma，剛才他是在跟Charles討論明天去Charles的課堂上當客座講師的細節，但他沒說的是他還跟Charles約了一起吃晚餐。

 

那天Charles在棋盤上將他打敗了，考慮到黑子本來就快輸了，那不是什麼太出乎意料的事，但後來的那一局就不是了。

 

所以他們後來又在很多不同的場合下了很多局棋，Erik輸的跟贏的一樣多，這中間還差不多跟Charles聊完了過去一年內他們看過的所有書籍。

 

他摸了摸自己口袋中的書，那是他待會要借給Charles看的永恆之王，T. H. White的書是他青少年時代就一直喜歡的。

 

他到廣場的時候廣場已經亮起了街燈，Charles站在階梯旁，原本四處張望的視線在看到他的時候停在他身上。

 

因為還有一段距離，所以Erik其實看不清Charles臉上的表情。書本在他的口袋中沉甸甸的，他壓緊了口袋，快步朝Charles走去。

 

就像Charles說的，為什麼不呢？


	4. Chapter 4

「永恆之王。」Charles在Erik趁著餐點上來以前的空檔將書放到他面前時說，將它拉到自己面前，翻到背面瞇起眼讀起上面的簡介。

 

Erik耐心地等著對方看完上面的簡介，半晌後，Charles將書放了下來。

 

「我想我讀過這個，」Charles不太確定地說，「而且我記得我不喜歡它。」

 

Erik震驚地看著Charles，不明白什麼樣的人會不喜歡這本書。

 

Charles大笑起來，「別看起來這麼震驚，我高中英文課的時候讀的，那是個糟透了的經驗，我必須逼著自己讀完它。」他轉了轉拿著書的那隻手，「你知道，就像莎士比亞，我們都痛恨它，但我們都得讀它。」

 

「馬克白是很好的戲劇。」Erik乾巴巴地道。

 

Charles眨眨眼，「那點我倒沒辦法反駁。」

 

他們的餐點在這時送上來了，Charles將書壓向自己，為侍者騰出空間。

 

「我會把它拿回家，然後我會再讀一次。」Charles告訴他，「距離我上次讀它已經很多年了，也許這一次我能學會欣賞它。」

 

Erik想不到任何拒絕的理由，所以他毫無異議地看著Charles將書放進自己的提包裡。

 

「但說真的，你看起來不像是會喜歡永恆之王的人。」Charles拿起刀叉，開始切起自己的牛排。

 

Erik挑眉，「那我看起來像是會喜歡什麼的人？」

 

Charles停頓下來，「我不知道，某些更學術性的東西，我猜。」

 

「有些人可能會反駁永恆之王具有很高的文學價值。」Erik指出。

 

Charles再次微笑起來，「我猜你是對的。」

 

晚餐很愉快，他們離開餐廳的時候時間已經很晚了。這個時節的紐約就算是對在德國長大的Erik而言也算是有點涼，他扣起大衣的釦子，看著Charles套上圍巾。

 

「你確定不要我送你回家？」Charles側過身看了看屋簷外的天空。天色已經全暗了，如果不是因為人行道是濕的，他們可能都不會注意到外面還在飄著細雨。

 

「我們的方向不一樣。」Erik指出，住在反方向的Charles送他回宿舍得繞曼哈頓島一大圈。

 

「這沒有你想得這麼糟糕，我的朋友，事實上我挺喜歡開車的。」Charles輕鬆地說。

 

所以他們一起朝Charles的車子走去，雖然說在下雨，但那些雨水觸碰在肌膚上的感覺像是比較濃重的霧氣。那讓Erik突然想起杜塞道夫的早晨，起完這樣的大霧後總會天氣晴朗，太陽高掛在無雲的淺色天空，伴隨著秋季偏低但並不寒冷的微風。

 

「不可能。」在他身邊的Charles道，愉快的語氣滿是驚豔，「你不可能喜歡賽車。」

 

Erik咧開嘴，「事實上我曾經是業餘的賽車手。」

 

Charles大笑起來，「噢，我真愛你們德國人懂得如何享受生活。」

 

他們在這時走到了Charles的車邊，Charles的車是房車，但是在房車裡算是性能好的。Charles從口袋中拿出鑰匙，正準備開車門時突然停了下來。

 

「你要開嗎？」他若有所思地問。

 

Erik楞了一下，「什麼？」

 

「你搭接駁車上下班，我假設你在美國沒有車？」Charles反問，「距離你上一次開車肯定很久了，你不可能不想開。」

 

那是真的，他在搬到美國時把所有的車都賣了，後來因為沒有需要，就一直沒有買新的車。

 

但說他不想念這一切是假的，在賽車場上的日子像是很久以前，他踩下油門，車子像是他身體的一部份那般向前衝去。引擎轟隆作響，整個世界就像只剩下一個目標，那就是不斷向前。

 

「我已經很久沒開車了。」Erik警告他。

 

Charles看起來並不怎麼在意，「我見過你在實驗室裡工作的樣子，我很確定你不會把我們兩個害死。」

 

他把手中的鑰匙隔著車頂朝Erik拋來，Erik反射性地接住它，遙控器是金屬材質，在他手中沉甸甸地，但仍帶有Charles的溫度。

 

「你這個瘋子。」他說。

 

※

 

「Lehnsherr教授是我的同事——」Charles微微停頓，「——好吧，不真的算是我的同事，我們在同一個領域工作，也在同一個機構服務，但我們從來沒有一起合作過。」

 

Erik坐在第一排，看著Charles介紹自己。後者在講桌後看起來很放鬆，像是生來就屬於那裡。幾百人的大型課對他完全不是問題，他站在教室前方，Erik只在這間教室待了五分鐘就知道Charles非常擅長這一切。

 

講課對Erik而言則沒有這麼容易，Erik從來就不擅長與陌生人相處，成為整個房間的焦點時就更不用說了。這倒不是說他沒辦法講課，他喜歡研究，喜歡把未知變成已知，也喜歡找到難題的解答，所以他理所當然地懂得如何跟人解說自己的想法與研究，那是生活的一部份，他不一定要喜歡，卻一定要會。

 

隨著他即將上台，他的心跳開始加快。那是應激時的正常反應，心跳加快，體溫升高，就像昨天晚上他載著Charles在9A上呼嘯而過，心跳飛快，腎上腺素大量分泌，耳邊全是引擎的轟隆聲。

 

他很久沒這麼做了，剛開始的時候難免生疏，但那是他的一部份，他的身體像是有意識那般，很快就自動接掌一切，他甚至都不需要思考，就知道要怎麼做。在熟悉了那輛車的性能後，他重重踩下油門，坐在副駕駛座的Charles驚呼一聲，在反應過來發生什麼事之後開始肆無忌憚地大笑。

 

那個笑聲極具傳染性，所以他也開始大笑起來。他甚至忘了自己有多麼想念這一切，車窗外的景物往後飛逝，在這一切之中，只有Charles是不變的。

 

「那麼你們怎麼認識的？」一個學生問。

 

Charles朝Erik投來一眼，Erik知道Charles想到了Garfield，後者的眼睛不太明顯地彎起，那是他被逗樂時的反應。

 

「我在網站上找到他的，所以我請他——」Charles再次糾正自己，「——求他來給你們講講真實的研究是什麼樣子，Lehnsherr教授的實驗室裡面助手只收研究生，這是一次非常難得的機會。」他將手掌朝Erik的方向張開，做出歡迎的手勢，「所以，讓我們歡迎Lehnsherr教授。」

 

掌聲響起，Erik站起身，原本急遽的心跳已經趨於平緩。他走到Charles身邊，Charles把筆記本夾在腋下，彎著眼笑著看他，也在鼓掌。掌聲平息之後Charles威嚇學生們要好好聽課，所有Erik說的東西都有可能出現在第二次期中裡，然後就拿著自己的咖啡坐到Erik剛剛坐的那個位置去。

 

Erik環顧整個房間，雖然剛剛被威脅過，但學生們看起來還是很放鬆，如果說真有什麼差別就是坐姿稍微正了一點，看起來是認真地想聽他要說什麼。他的視線落在Charles身上，後者正在喝咖啡，看起來是因為剛剛的講課所以渴了。那讓他不自覺地露出一個微笑，將視線移回學生們身上，開了口。


	5. Chapter 5

「別盯著牠看，牠不喜歡人盯著牠看。」

 

Erik戒慎地看著躲在流理台後方的Garfield，清楚記得自己上次在公寓裡費了多大的勁才抓到這隻小小的不速之客，「但是牠盯著我看。」

 

「因為你又大隻又可怕，」正在把大衣掛上門口的衣帽架的Charles隨口道，「牠正在判斷你是不是有威脅性。」

 

Erik舉起雙手，做出投降的姿勢，「所以我就只是—」

 

「假裝牠不在那裡。」Charles接道，朝他伸出手。

 

「什麼？」Erik困惑地反問。

 

Charles挑起眉，看起來是被逗樂了，「你的大衣，我的朋友。」

 

Erik脫下自己的大衣，看著Charles幫他把黑色的大衣掛到門廳的衣帽架上。「所以你覺得我又大隻又可怕？」

 

Charles停下腳步，回過頭短暫地瞅著他，藍色的眼裡全是笑意，「噢，你毫無概念，我的朋友。」

 

他領著Erik朝屋內走去，這是Erik第一次進到Charles的家。Charles住在公園邊的一棟高層公寓裡，建築物是戰前建築，從大廳的大理石地板到走廊鋪著的舊地毯都看得出受到良好的照顧。Erik看得出來Charles負擔得起這一區的房子，但Charles看起來不像是會住在這種高級公寓裡的人。

 

所以當他看到公寓裡的擺設時，他忍不住笑了起來。

 

「IKEA，」他用一種半是不敢置信、半是應當如此的語氣說，「你當然會這麼做，Charles。」

 

Charles的公寓裡全是IKEA的家具，Erik剛搬到紐約時也去那裡購置過幾件家具，所以能認得出那種風格。公寓布置得很溫馨，到處都有生活的氣息。

 

一進門會先經過開放式的廚房，然後才是客廳。Charles沒有餐桌，而從流理台上放著的馬克杯與盤子看來，他大概習慣直接坐在流理台前的高腳椅上吃飯，但他在客廳的另外一端有一張非常巨大的書桌，以及一整面牆的書櫃。

 

這裡很Charles，Erik可以很輕易地想像工作日的夜晚Charles從那面幾乎佔據了一整面牆的書櫃挑出一本小說或詩集，舒適地窩在客廳的布沙發裡，懷中抱著條紋抱枕，桌上則放著一杯剛泡好的伯爵茶。

 

「事實上我挺享受在那裡購物的，你毫無概念你能在那裡買到多少東西，他們每隔一陣子就會出新款的絨毛玩具，Garfield愛死了。」Charles用眼神示意那隻躺在客廳角落的鯊魚布偶，「瞧，那是牠新的最愛。」

 

「牠玩那個？」Erik有點懷疑地問，那隻鯊魚布偶幾乎有虎斑貓兩倍這麼大。

 

「大部分的時候都是靠著它睡覺，但有時候也跟它玩。」Charles把手中中國菜的外帶放在客廳的咖啡桌上，用手勢示意Erik坐下，「我沒有餐桌，所以我們得在這裡吃，你想喝點什麼嗎？」

 

Erik幫忙打開那些外賣的盒子，第一盒裝的是橘子雞，「茶？」他不太確定地說，試著回想中國餐館裡都提供什麼樣的茶。

 

Charles愉悅地大笑起來，朝廚房走去，「讓我給我們弄點可樂。」

 

一分鐘後，Charles帶著兩罐可樂跟餐具回來，Erik那時候在沙發跟咖啡桌太小的空隙間艱難地開外賣盒子，Charles把手上的東西全放下來，把整張沙發往後推，然後直接坐在地毯上。

 

「幸好上次我妹妹來的時候還留下了不少。」他愉快地拉開可樂的扣環，仰頭喝了一大口。

 

那飲料是冰過的，Charles整張臉都皺了起來，整個曼哈頓島大概只有Charles會在外面只有四十度的時候這樣灌冰的氣泡飲料，早上植物的葉子上都已經可以看見霜了。

 

Erik學著Charles直接坐在地毯上，「你有一個妹妹？」

 

「Raven，」Charles拿著叉子，興致勃勃地看著炸雞翼，「她現在住在巴黎，交換學生。」

 

虎斑貓在這時走到Charles身邊，貓兒的腳步聲很輕，走在地毯上幾乎一點聲響也沒有。如果不是Erik看著Charles的方向，他根本不會注意到Garfield走過來了。

 

Garfield用臉頰輕輕地蹭了蹭Charles的手，原本用一隻手撐著身體的Charles側過頭，看著貓兒向自己示好。

 

「上一次我試著抓牠，牠差點拆了我的公寓。」Erik看著此刻溫馴的貓兒，有點難想像這跟上次在他公寓裡四處亂竄的是同一隻貓。

 

「你必須試著讓牠習慣你，大部分的貓不喜歡人抱，那會讓牠們覺得受到威脅。」Charles將那隻手反過來讓掌心朝上，Garfield伸出舌頭舔他的手指，那讓Charles露出那種怕癢又捨不得收回手的表情，「瞧，你得讓牠覺得自己是安全的。」

 

Erik沒這麼想過，他沒養過動物，小時候幫出門度假的鄰居照顧過兩周的黃金獵犬，那差不多是他這輩子全部跟動物有關的經驗。

 

那是一隻很溫馴的大狗，他記得自己靠在牠身上一起在草坪上午睡，那時候他比那隻才剛成年的狗兒高不了多少。

 

「我記得狗喜歡讓人抱。」他說，回憶裡那隻大狗總是在自己摟著牠時溫馴地搖著尾巴。

 

「貓喜歡是主動的那一個。」Charles用手背撫過貓兒的下巴，Garfield舒服地快瞇起眼。

 

看著Garfield的Charles彎了一下嘴角，那一個笑容只維持了非常短暫的時間，但那個笑容像最近大街小巷都可以看到的聖誕裝飾一樣點亮了Charles的表情。

 

所以那是Erik怎麼發現自己想要吻他。

 

Charles抬起頭，視線對上Erik的。

 

他舔了舔唇，背對著落地窗外城市夜景的眼睛亮晶晶的。

 

「你知道，在我邀請你上來吃晚餐以前，這不是我想的。」他慢吞吞地說。

 

Erik用一個吻結束了那個句子。


End file.
